1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the structure of a hydraulic giant, and more specifically, it relates to an improved structure of the mixing system of a hydraulic giant, which is used to promote the mixing efficiency of cleaning solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hydraulic giant with prior art puts cleaning solution inside for the convenience of usage, and uses water flows to mix cleaning solution automatically. Referring to FIG. 1, it relates to U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,850, wherein vertical control valve (1) is used to control water inlet (2) and water outlet (3). Besides allowing water to flow horizontally, an airtight cleaning solution container (4) is put below to supply cleaning solution, which is provided with small axle holes (4A) (4B) that are connected with water inlet (2) and water outlet (3) respectively. By dint of the pressure difference resulted from height of water flows, the pressure at water inlet (2) brings water inside cleaning solution container (4) via small axle hole (4A); the mixed water flows will be guided out through another small axle hole (4B); there is no effective control of cleaning water release in this structure, thus the self-mixing result can""t be achieved truly. With water being brought into cleaning solution container (4), the cleaning solution is diluted and wasted without being mixed fully, and the application effect is not satisfying.
Whereas, the inventor originated this invention through study and test with great concentration and by combining years of experience of production and distribution of like products.
The purpose of this invention is to offer an improved structure of the self-mixing system of a hydraulic giant, which is used to mix cleaning solution fully automatically and more efficiently, thus the hydraulic giant is more convenient to be used.
Thus, an improved structure of the mixing system of a hydraulic giant is invented, comprising:
a hydraulic giant, with an inlet pipe and an outlet pipe in its body, which are connected through an axle hole; at the terminal of inlet pipe, there is a blocking cove, which leans upward with a water-distribution hole on the bottom side for downward water distribution from the inlet pipe. There is a guiding hole beneath the intersection of outlet pipe and inlet pipe, on top of which is a regulating valve for flow control;
a tubular cleaning solution container, which is removed freely and is set below the water-distribution hole and guiding hole on the body of hydraulic giant for containing cleaning solution;
a globe valve switch for controlling water input, which is installed in the positioning cove, where in the head end portion of the inlet pipe, where will be followed by the connection of a water hose and a further appliance.
Through above combinations, the globe valve switch of the inlet pipe is used to control the water input and the regulating valve on the top of the guiding hole is used to drive and control the axial direction flow of the guiding hole, thus to adjust the flow speed of downward distributed water flows, and thus the mixing proportion of cleaning solution with fresh water is more effectively regulated and controlled.
The foregoing aspects and many of the attendant advantages of this invention will become more readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: